


A Collection of Nonsense

by liv_andlet_die



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Birdflash - Freeform, Cute, Drabbles, Fluff, dickwally
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liv_andlet_die/pseuds/liv_andlet_die
Summary: Just a place to put all my drabbles from tumblr. Birdflash, batfam, or DC in general. Who knows??





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles and prompts from tumblr! If you'd like to send me a request, I usually have them open but I can't promise I'll be able to get to all of them right away. 
> 
> That being said, this is what I've got so far! Enjoy!
> 
> ~~~~
> 
> Request: Wally's reaction to that time Dick faked his own death. Alternatively, Wally's reaction when Dick came back from spyral and told him he wasn't actually dead

Dick’s not sure how to do this. He doesn’t know if he can.

He thought ‘dying’ was going to be the hard part. He thought leaving everything behind, everyone important – his own goddamn identity – was going to be the worst part.

But now he’s standing in Wally’s doorway, staring into the eyes of a man who looks like he’s seen a ghost and realizing that – no.

_This_ was the hardest thing he’s ever had to do.

Dick clears his throat, breaking eye contact with his boyfrie- wait. Could he even say that anymore? He’d ‘died’, had Wally moved on? It hadn’t been that long, but it was a possibility. The thought of it makes his stomach flip, his heart clench in his chest.

“Um. Hi.”

Great way to start there, Dick. Just come back from the dead, and all you’ve got to say is ‘hi’?

Wally doesn’t respond, just stares back at him with wide eyes that Dick can’t even look at anymore. He doesn’t feel like he has the right.

The man before him is different. He’s let his facial hair grow out, short ginger scruff covering his cheeks and jawline. He’s got deep bags under his eyes that rival Dick’s, the green in his irises dull and lifeless. Wally’s not dirty by any means, but he doesn’t seem to have put any effort into the clothes that he’s wearing – they’re clean but wrinkled, as if he’s been in one place for too long.

The shirt he’s wearing is one that Dick stole from him years ago. It’s worn, the collar frayed and pilling at the edges, the Stanford logo on the front faded to almost nothing. Dick had worn that shirt to bed every night even before they’d started officially dating, when Wally had left it at the manor after a random sleepover in his senior year of high school.

Wally looks awful.

It’s like he’s living, but just barely, and Dick hates himself just a little bit more for it.

“I know I’ve got a lot of explaining to do, and I wasn’t sure how to do this, so I just showed up here, but now I’m thinking it was probably a better idea to get someone else to call you or tell you or something. I’m sorry, I didn’t even think, I just wanted to see you but this is probably really traumatizing and I shouldn’t have just-”

Wally steps forward, pushing open the door and closing the distance between them. Dick clamps his lips together midsentence, watching the redhead like a hawk as he gets ever closer. His hand raises from his side, and Dick braces himself for impact. He’s not sure why he thinks Wally would hit him, but a wave of relief and gratitude washes over him as a pale hand settles against his cheek. Dick almost whimpers at the soft touch, leaning into Wally’s palm with closed eyes.

“You’re alive…?”

The words are quiet and rough, Wally’s voice cracking from disuse and welled up emotion. Dick can’t do anything but nod, squeezing his eyes shut. He can’t bear to see the expression that goes with that sound.

“I’m… I’m so sorry…” He whispers, his throat closing around the words as he tries to convey how true they are.

Dick barely has time to register the movement as strong arms envelope him, winding around his neck as Wally throws himself into his chest. His own arms naturally find themselves curling around Wally’s waist in return, like muscle memory. Like his body knows what to do better than his mind ever could.

He buries his face in the curve between Wally’s neck and shoulder, breathing in the familiar scent of Old Spice and sunshine that his boyfriend always just seems to radiate. There’s an overwhelming feeling of ‘ _home’_ that overtakes his senses, and all of a sudden there’s tears spilling out against soft, freckled skin.

Wally’s holding him and whispering broken sentences of “missed you” and “never do that again” and “I thought I’d never see you again” into his ear and Dick’s just starts blubbering, the words “I’m sorry” spilling out over and over and _over_ again as they crumple to the floor in each other’s arms.

It’s long time until either of them are ready to move, to pull away from each other. It’s been so fucking long that neither of them wants to let go ever again, but they know it’s inevitable that they’ll need to talk.

Dick had lied, in the biggest way possible, and the foundation of their relationship has always been honesty. Dick knows he broke that the second he let Bruce convince him to fake his death, but he never really understood how hard this going to be now that he’s back.

But now that he’s sitting here in Wally’s arms, he knows it’s going to be okay.

Wally’s holding him so tight he thinks he might burst, but Dick doesn’t mind in the slightest. He just clings right back, his face wet and chest shuddering as he tries to keep himself in check. He’s finally back, _finally_ holding the person he’s been missing for so goddamn long that he thought he might never get to do this again.

But he does.

He’s safe.

He’s home.

 


	2. Trapeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "If ur requests are still open, how about birdflash where its the first time wally finds out Dick watched his parents die? (I have a Headcannon even if he knows Dick's name and face that he might not know Dick's back story) this could be YJ universe or whatever else you want"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, sweet, and just a little bit sad. Enjoy!

“Pass the chips.”

“I’m not done yet.”

“Well take a handful and pass ‘em over.”

“You’ve had like three bags already, you can wait two minutes!”

“You’re a chip hogger!”

“You’re a blackhole!”

Wally crosses his arms, wiggling deeper into the couch cushions with a pout.

They’re lounging around in the media room, having just finished watching two out of four Resident Evil movies in their quest to finish the series in one night. The glow of the rolling credits on screen illuminates the room, casting eerie shadows around them that has the young boys shifting closer to each other in unspoken solidarity. They’re superheroes, they don’t get scared of silly horror movies, they’ve seen worse!

But if the zombies do come for them, they’ve got empty soda cans and popcorn for weapons, they’ll be just fine.

It’s only Wally’s third time visiting the manor, since Dick just told him his secret identity a few months ago. It’s weird, how normal thing still feel between them now that he knows his best friend’s real name. He can see his face now. _His whole face_! Eyes and all! Wally gets a weird sense of pride when he thinks about it. _He_ knows Robin’s secret identity, a privilege only a select few people have. Of course, that means he also knows Batman’s secret identity, which is as _awesome_ and _terrifying_ as one would think.

The pros outweigh the cons, though. Like getting to watch movie marathons on his best friend’s _massive_ TV all night, in his _massive_ house, with his butler and every snack you could ever dream of.

Wally glances around the room. The huge media unit that holds the TV also has endless shelves of DVDs and video games (which are definitely there because Dick requested it). There’s classic movie posters all over the walls, which Wally had pointed out earlier. Dick said something about Bruce liking old film noirs and stuff like that, it’s like a collection or something.

As Wally searches the room for something more interesting, another poster catches his eyes. It sticks out from the rest because it’s in colour, for one, but it’s also a different style. There are three figures front and centre, soaring through the air on what looks like a trapeze. The words “The Flying Grayson’s!” are printed in bold letters at the top.

He gets up from the couch and zips over to the wall where the poster is hanging, gazing up at the image in curiosity.

“Hey, what’s this?”

“What’s what?”

“Come look!”

Dick sighs, making his way off the couch much more slowly than the speedster had. Eventually he reaches Wally’s side, rubbing at tired eyes before following his gaze to the poster. He freezes, lips pursed in surprise when he sees what Wally’s talking about.

“Uh.”

“‘Grayson’ is your last name, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Is that… is that you?”

“Yeah. That’s my family.”

Wally grins, pointing at the image of the small boy in the background. “Were you a circus kid? That’s so cool!”

Dick nods, a small smile toying at his lips. “Yeah. We were trapeze artists.”

“So that’s how you can do all your weird flippy stuff! I thought you were just a freak of nature.” Wally bumps his shoulder against Dick’s playfully.

Dick shakes his head. “Nah, I’ve just been doing this a long time.”

“So… I guess you don’t do it anymore, though.”

“No. I left when Bruce took me in.”

“Why?”

“Because… uh. Because my parents died.”

Wally freezes, processing that sentence for a full second before turning to look at his friend. “…what?”

Dick’s staring up at the poster now, eyes glued to the silhouettes on the trapeze.  “They died. When I was nine.”

“What… what happened?”

“Tony Zucco.” Dick spits out the name like it’s poison, and Wally flinches a little at the tone. He’s never quite heard Dick sound like that before, even as Robin. “Our final act was performed without a net. I was too little to join in at that point, so I just… watched. Zucco was a mob boss, tried to get Haly to pay him protection money while we were in Gotham, but Haly’s a solid guy. He refused. So… Zucco cut the rope. My family… fell. Without a net. They all… they’re all… gone.”

Wally gapes at his friend, who’s still staring up at the poster with glazed eyes. Like he’s reliving the memory he’s telling. It all came out so quick, like Dick’s told that story too many times. Like it’s rehearsed.

“I’m… I’m so sorry, Dick…”

Dick drops his gaze to the floor, shuffling his feet. “S’alright. Happened a long time ago.”

“A long…? Tthat was… what, three years ago?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s… that’s not that long ago…”

“Long enough.”

Wally frowns, deciding to drop that particular subject for now. Seems touchy – for good reason – so he doesn’t push.

“Do you miss it?”

“What?”

“The circus.”

Dick pauses, a wry smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. “Every day.”

“Do you… do you ever wanna go back?”

“Sometimes…” Dick shrugs, swallowing hard. “Life seemed… a little easier back then, I guess. But it wouldn’t be the same.”

Wally nods. They just stand there in silence for a little while, eyes drifting back up to stare at the poster in front of them, until Wally throws caution to the wind and yanks his best friend into a tight hug.

Dick stiffens, probably taken aback by the sudden closeness, but eventually lower his arms to wrap around Wally’s waist. In the time he’s known Dick Grayson, even as Robin, he’s never seen the kid say no to a hug. He’s shorter than Wally still, so Dick’s cheek comes to rest on his chest as he relaxes into it.

“I’m sorry I brought it up.” Wally murmurs, resting his chin on Dick’s shoulder.

Dick shrugs again. “S’okay. I don’t… talk about it much. Sometimes it starts to fade. Some days I think I’m gonna forget it all, it feels so long ago.”

Wally pauses, pulling away from his friend a little to look him in the eyes. “I heard that the more you talk about something, the less likely you are to forget it.”

He nods. “Yeah, that’s what Alfred says.”

Wally swallows, his mouth suddenly dry as he tries to put his words together. “Do you…? I mean…Would you want to talk to me about it…? I’d… I’d like to hear about y’know, the circus, and stuff. Not the… not the bad stuff, if you don’t want to but… I could… listen. If you need that.”

Dick lifts his gaze to meet Wally’s, eyes watery but calculating as ever. “You’d do that?”

“’Course.” Wally gives him a small smile. “You’re my best friend.”

Dick stares at him for a second longer before his forehead falls forward against Wally’s chest with a thump. “Okay…”

“We don’t… we don’t have to do it now, though, if you don’t want to.”

“Yeah…”

“Do you want to?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. One condition though.”

“What?”

Wally grins. “I get the chip bag.”

Dick gives him an incredulous look before bursting into quiet laughter, and the sound's like music to Wally’s ears.

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to send me a request, or just yell at me about birdflash/batfam/dc in general, hit me up at notstars-doors.tumblr.com!! :D


	3. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi. if you’re still doing requests, what about Dick getting injured and Wally taking care of him after? Thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one turned out more fluffy than angsty, for once??? I'm shocked at myself, really. 
> 
> I had a lot of fun with this one, I'm very happy with how it turned out :)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Babe, I’m fine.”

“Don’t. Even.”

“ _Babe_.”

“Dick, I swear to god, if you try to get out of this wheelchair one more time I’m gonna drug you.”

“Hey, that’s for-”

“I know what it’s for, you asshole, Leslie gave me a very thorough explanation as to how to administer your morphine. She also gave me clear instruction to use my judgement as to _when_ to administer it because you and the rest of your family _are too fucking stubborn_.”

Dick pouts, slumping back in his wheelchair as much as he can without injuring himself further. “I have things to do, Wally.”

“Things that can wait.”

“Wally-”

Wally rolls the wheelchair to a halt in front of their apartment door, fumbling around in his pocket for his keys. “Tim is more than capable of taking on your case load, and Bruce is there to help. The BPD has already given you paid leave. Just relax, babe. Please.”

Dick sighs as Wally unlocks the door, then pushes the wheelchair inside. The place is a mess, as they haven’t been back here from the hospital for at least a week. Wally had only left his bedside a handful of times, most of them to get coffee or food or a nurse when the drugs started to wear off and he could feel the agony in his leg again.

The living room is in shambles, probably from Wally scrambling to pack up before rushing to the hospital, and the kitchen is exactly the way they left it: sink full of dirty dishes, dinner left to sit on the stove in their hast to leave earlier in the week. Dick would be ashamed of the place at this point if he wasn’t so exhausted.

They’d been called in on an emergency League mission, an attack on Metropolis that had left half the city destroyed. Dick had gotten caught in the blast as one of the buildings collapsed, his right leg and a good part of his side getting torn up by the shrapnel. He was close enough that it went right through his Kevlar, but the padding managed to save his internal organs. His leg, however… well, it’ll be a while before he’s swinging across rooftops, that’s for sure.

Wally wheels him over to the couch, quickly folding up and tossing aside the variety of blankets that they keep there and fluffing a couple pillows.

“You wanna shift over here for a bit? We can watch a movie or something.”

Dick is about to protest, opening his mouth to tell his fiancé that he has _far_ too much work to do to sit around and watch a movie. But when he meets Wally’s eyes, the words falter on his tongue.

The man looks about as tired as Dick feels.

Wally had gotten injured in the fight as well, but his accelerated healing had taken care of that in no time. He’d been checked out of the hospital within hours, but the second he could leave his room he’d joined Dick in his. He’d woken up every time Dick was lucid, held his hand through the pain, signed more paperwork than should ever be allowed.

Wally ran coffee for everyone who visited. He sat with Tim when Dick was still sleeping off the surgery and comforted him, despite being worried sick himself. He ran interference with the Team and transferred all of Dick’s case work to the BatCave without blinking an eye. He’d called BPD before Dick was even awake and gotten him several months paid leave.

He’d done so much, even before the real work had been addressed. Dick is going to need physical therapy after this. He’s going to lose muscle mass in spades and will need to work that back up quickly enough to get back in the field. Probably faster than would be recommended. Dick knows he’s stubborn – he’s _going_ to be stubborn about it – and he knows Wally’s going to put up with all of that with zero complaints.

So, Dick can handle one movie night. For him.

“Sounds good to me.” Dick smiles, raising his arms for Wally to help him up.

The ginger blinks in surprise, probably expecting at least a little bit of push back, but shakes it off quickly and helps Dick to his feet. Dick hisses through gritted teeth at the weight on his leg, but Wally sets him down gently on the couch and props him up carefully.

“Cold?”

“Always.”

Wally chuckles, grabbing a soft throw blanket from the back of the couch and tossing it lightly over Dick’s form.

“I could use my space heater of a fiancé too, y’know.” Dick mumbles as Wally tucks the blanket under his toes.

“I’ve gotta get the rest of the stuff out of the car.” Wally grabs the remote from the coffee table and hands it to Dick. “I’ll be back in a minute. In the meantime, you pick a movie and decide what you want for dinner.”

Wally turns to leave, but Dick grabs his wrist before he gets too far. “Wait.”

“What’s up?”

“Kiss.”

Wally rolls his eyes affectionately but complies, leaning over the back of the couch and capturing Dick’s puckered lips in a gentle kiss.

Dick smiles into it, his fingers slipping into Wally’s soft hair as they break apart. “Thank you.”

“Don’t be silly, you don’t have to thank me for a ki-”

“No, I mean...” Dick tilts his head towards his fucked up leg, “Thank you.”

Wally looks at him for a minute, his gaze indecipherable, then shakes his head. “Hey. Don’t be silly.”

He plants another kiss on the top of Dick’s head before zipping out of the apartment. Dick sighs, settling more comfortably into the couch. He switches on the TV, flicking through movie channels to see what’s on. He’s too lazy to search through the endless options on Netflix, resigned to letting the cable company decide for him.

Wally’s back in no time, dropping various bags of clothing and medical equipment from the hospital in the front hall. He’ll end up dealing with that later, but he’s probably too anxious to leave Dick alone for long. Which Dick has no problem with at all, starting to feel a little cuddle-deprived at this point, after having to sleep in a tiny hospital bed for a week.

“What did you decide on?”

“Santa Clause 2 and pizza. I don’t think I can handle Chinese food tonight.”

“Good call.” Wally nudges Dick forward on the couch a little bit, squeezing in to sit behind him and let Dick settle against his chest.

Dick hums at the warmth that radiates from Wally’s body, wiggling closer and pulling Wally’s arms around his waist. “God, I missed this.”

Wally rests his cheek against the side of Dick’s head. “Me too.”

“Hey babe?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m okay now.”

“I know.”

“You can stop worrying now.”

“Never.”

Dick tilts his head, so he can peer up at Wally. “Babe.”

“Don’t bother.”

“I’m _fine_ now.”

“Yeah. _Now_.”

“Wally.” Dick turns as much as he can to look Wally in the eyes. “It’s over. I’m in the clear, baby, you can-”

“Dick.” Wally shakes his head, clamping his lips together for a second. “Just… let it go, okay?”

“Walls…”

“I’m never gonna stop worrying. Okay?” He sighs. “It’s just… I know you’re not fragile, but… it’s…”

Dick purses his lips, then nods. “I know.”

Wally lets out a deep breath, pressing his lips to Dick’s temple. “You scared the crap outta me.”

Dick bites his lip. “I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s not your fault.” His hand grazes over Dick’s side absentmindedly, fingering gently at edge of the gauze. “I just… I can’t help it. You’re _so_ human.”

“You are too.”

“I can heal a broken bone in hours.”

Dick smirks. “I can do that too… in a few months.”

Wally chuckles, shaking his head again. “Just… let me worry. Please?”

“Alright...” Dick agrees, then prods him sharply in the chest. “But if I catch you looking at me all forlorn, I’m gonna mess up this leg even more and kick your ass.”

Wally laughs louder this time. “No sappy gazing, got it.”

“And no watching me sleep either, that’s weird.”

“You do it all the time!”

“Because you’re _pretty_ , not because you’re _dying_!”

“You are not dying, don’t you dare.”

“I’m not allowed to die, now?!”

“Nope. Off limits.”

Dick rolls his eyes, tilting his head back to lean it on Wally’s shoulder. “Neither are you.”

“Immortal together?”

“Forever.”

Wally nudges his nose against the side of Dick’s head, then presses another kiss to his temple.

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to send me requests, or just yell at me about birdflash/batfam/dc in general, hit me up at notstars-door.tumblr.com!! :D


	4. Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request/Prompt: Wally and iris baking together!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two of my favourite things: Wallace West, and baking. This was super fun and lovely to write :)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Disclaimer: Wally is about 13-14 here)

“Uh… Aunt I?”

“You did it again, didn’t you?”

“Sorry…”

“You have to be gentle with it, Wally.” Iris sighs, a good-natured smile on her face as she plucks the ruined dough out of her nephew’s hands. “Pasty dough is very temperamental. You can’t use your speed to knead it, the heat will toughen it too much.”

“I know…” Wally raises a hand to push his hair back, but pauses just in time as he realizes he’s still covered in flour. “It just takes so long…”

“The process wouldn’t take  _this_  long if you’d take your time with the  _dough_.” She flicks flour at him, splattering the powder over his nose.

They’ve been baking since eight in the morning, getting everything ready for the annual Flash Family Thanksgiving. This year Wally had offered to help Aunt Iris, and it had been pretty fun when they were just making muffins and cookies, but the pies were tricky. When his aunt had explained that baking is like a science, Wally had jumped at the opportunity to help, wanting to spend time with her. Now, he’s kind of regretting it.

Wally sputters, blinking away the dust. “Why do we have to make these from scratch anyway? Can’t you buy pie shells at the store?”

His aunt gives him a withering look as she hands him a fresh block of butter. “Are grocery store pies as good as mine?”

“No…”

“Exactly. C’mon kiddo, cut up that butter and start on a new batch.”

Aunt Iris turns back to her own cutting board, continuing to chop up mounds of fruit. Strawberries, peaches, apples – you name it, Iris makes a pie out of it. Of course, it’s not like she has a choice, with the number of speedsters she has to feed.

Wally drops the butter back on his cutting board with a loud thump, then grabs a small remote from the window sill to turn up the speakers. The dulcet tones of Stevie Nicks’ voice fill the room, both aunt and nephew swaying to the music as they continue their work. He scrapes the chopped butter into his already messy bowl, measuring out a few cups of flour and adding it as well. He’s done this about three times now. At least he’s got the measurements down.

“Hey, Aunt I?”

“What’s up, honey?”

“Why do you like baking so much?”

Iris smiles, dropping the last few sliced strawberries into a bowl with some rhubarb. “Because it’s fun.”

“It’s so time consuming though.” Wally mumbles, rubbing the butter and flour together into a ‘breadcrumb consistency’ like she’d showed him.

“But isn’t the end result so satisfying?” She picks up her basket of raspberries and starts to sift through them, taking out the bad ones.

“I guess…” Wally starts to add water to the bowl, sifting the mixture gently with a fork as the liquid starts to pull it together into dough.

“Aren’t you having fun?”

“Kinda… I guess I’d be having more fun if I could actually get this right…”

Aunt finishes up with the fruit, drying her hands on a tea towel as she steps out the island to take a look at his work. “That’s actually coming together nicely, Wally. Just be a little more careful this time, I’m sure this ones gonna be the best pie outta the bunch.”

“You  _have_  to say that…”

“I do not!” She gives him a scandalized look, whacking his side with the tea towel. “I have journalistic integrity to uphold, I do not just  _say_  anything.”

Wally smiles down at the dough as he dumps it onto the counter, then flicks some flour at his aunt in retaliation.

She gives him a wide-eyed warning glance and a two-fingered ‘I’m watching you’ gesture before heading over to the oven. She smacks the top of the little egg timer as it just starts to beep, pulls on her bright red mitts, and lifts a steaming apple pie out of the oven.

Iris has gotten through about three pies before Wally can even finish his first batch of dough. Wally’s a little in awe.

She sets the pie down on the window sill, the cool breeze blowing the sweet scent back into the kitchen.

“Oh man!” Wally throws his head back, his mouth salivating. “That smells amazing!”

“See? End results!”

Wally takes a step back from his own little space of the counter and stares down at his work.

“Aunt I?”

“Mhm?”

“I think I did it.”

Iris peeks over his shoulder, her lips splitting into a grin. “I think you did, too!”

“Really?!”

“Yeah!” She pokes at the dough, lifting it up and testing the consistency. “Great job there, Wally. See? Practice makes perfect.”

“Thank god…” Wally rests his hands on his knees, dropping his head between his shoulders. “My wrists hurt…”

Iris claps him on the back. “Sorry honey, you’re not done yet.”

“Wha-?”

“You’ve still gotta roll it out.”

“What?!”

“You didn’t think we’d just plop this lump of dough in a pie dish and call it a day, did you?”

“Uh…”

She hands him a heavy wooden rolling pin. “Brush this with flour and get to work.”

Wally groans, rolling his shoulders with a crack.

Iris chuckles, brushing some stray flour out of his hair. “Tell you what: you finish this pie all on your own? You can fill it with whatever you want, and that’ll be  _your_  pie tonight.”

He whips around to face her, wielding the rolling pin haphazardly.  _“Really?”_

She nods. “Yup. All yours.”

“With whatever I want?”

“You can put every piece of fruit I have in there, for all I care.”

“ _Yes_!” Wally pumps his fist in the air. “You’re the best, Aunt Iris!”

She flips her hair dramatically over her shoulder with a smile. “I know.”

It takes Wally about ten minutes longer than it should have to roll out the dough, as he’s trying  _really hard_  not to go too fast, but eventually he’s laying the base into a die pie dish and cutting the excess pastry from the edges.

“Hey, this is actually kinda fun!” He grins, lifting up the pie dish to show off his work. “Check it out!”

“Nice job, kiddo!” Iris nods, then gestures to the array of fruit laid out of the island. “The floor is yours. Take whatever you want!”

Wally plonks the dish down on the counter and starts piling peaches and strawberries into the pie shell. “I’m gonna make it themed, Rob is gonna love-”

He freezes, his hand hovering over the bowl of peaches mid-grab. Iris looks at her nephew curiously as he turns to her, his eyes wide.

“Um…”

“Yes?”

“I might have forgotten to tell you something important…”

She raises an eyebrow. “Yeees…?

Wally rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, then grimaces when he notices his fingers are still covered in fruit juice. “I invited Dick over for Thanksgiving.”

Iris tilts her head to the side in confusion. “Does he not want to spend it in Gotham with his family?”

“Bruce is away…”

“Oh.” Iris purses her lips. “He won’t be back for the holiday?”

“No…”

“Well then.” She curls an arm around her nephews tense shoulders. “Dick will just have to spend the whole weekend with us, won’t he?”

Wally’s jaw drops, his eyes going impossibly wider. “Really? You mean it?”

“Of course!” Iris smiles, ruffling his hair. “We’re not gonna leave the poor kid alone in that old manor for the rest of the holiday, are we?”

Wally throws his arms around her waist in a tight hug. “Thank you, Aunt Iris!”

She squeezes back tightly. “No problem, kiddo. When’s he coming?”

The ringing doorbell answers that question, and all of a sudden the little speedster in her arms is buzzing with excitement.

“Go on then, answer it!”

“But, the pie!”

“I can finish it, don’t worry. It’ll still be all yours.”

Wally shakes his head. “I’m gonna share it with Rob. ”

“That’s fine, but go get the door! He needs to be  _not-frozen_  in order to eat pie.”

Wally spins on his heel to face the front door, then nods vigorously. “Right!”

Iris rolls her eyes, that same good-natured smile on her face as she starts to spread crumble over top of Wally’s mound of fruit. Iris looks down at the pie in her hands, considering it for a moment, then reaches for the peaches again. She arranges them in the shape of a little lightening bolt.

A loud ‘thump’ from the front hall lets her know that her nephew has just been tackled by his best friend. The sounds of rough-housing and sharp shouts of laughter tell her that no one got hurt, but she wasn’t expecting that to happen. The thundering of feet racing up the staircase means that she’s no longer getting help in the kitchen.

Iris pops the pie into the oven, setting the timer and getting to work on the dishes.

She’s okay with that.


	5. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request/Prompt: i really really loved your wally iris fic! if youd like to, could you maybe write something with iris and wally talking about his crush on dick or something? alternatively, about a fight he had w him(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so lovely to write. Very cathartic and a lot of fun :)
> 
> Enjoy!! <3

Iris makes her way up the stairs one step at a time, book tucked under her arm neatly as she heads up to her nephew’s bedroom. What was once a tidy guest room is now a home-away-from-home for Wally, always littered in posters and textbooks and dirty clothes. The gust of wind through the front door and the blur of red and yellow speeding past the living room had signalled his surprise visit, but that’s not so surprising anymore.

What is surprising, however, is that fact that he’d run straight up to his room without saying hello – which is unusual for her friendly, excitable little speedster.

Iris knocks gently on the door, the surface plastered with various stickers of lightning bolts and caution tape.

Her nephew’s not a subtle lad.

“Wally?”

No response.

She cracks the door open a bit, poking her head into the dark room. A small lump is barely visible under the covers of the twin bed.

“Can I come in?”

A mop of red hair that matches her own pops out from under the covers, and Iris can just make out the small nod from behind the duvet.

She closes the door behind her, keeping the lights off and stepping carefully around the backpack and books strewn across the floor. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, her eyes adjust to the darkness as she pulls back to covers a little, revealing a very panicked looking Wally West.

“You okay, hon?”

Wally shakes his head and yanks the covers back over him.

“What’s wrong, sweetie?” Iris frowns. “You’re scaring me a little.”

A moment of silence passes, and Iris is about to speak again, worry creeping into her chest, but a few muffled words come from beneath the covers. Iris leans in a little closer.

“What was that?”

“Do you…” Wally shifts a little, his face peeking out just enough for him to speak. “Do you love me, Aunt Iris?”

Iris blinks in bewilderment. “Of course I do, sweetie. What kind of question is that?”

Wally’s body curls up tighter under the covers. He doesn’t answer, just presses his face into the edge of the blanket.

“I love you to the ends of the earth.”

“Promise?”

“Wally, of course. Honey, what’s wrong?”

Wally stays curled up like that for a little while, his face still hidden. Then-

“I like someone.”

“Okay… why would that make you ask-”

“A boy.”

Oh.

“Well, that’s okay.”

Wally’s head peeks out from under the covers again. “It is?”

“Of course, it is.”

“It’s not… weird?”

“No.” Iris shakes her head vehemently. “That’s completely normal, sweetie.”

Wally stares at her from beneath the blankets for another few seconds, his eyes wide like his whole world just shifted, and then in a blur of movement there’s arms squeezing tight around her waist and a mop of ginger hair in her lap.

Iris sighs quietly, one hand coming up to stroke through Wally’s hair while the other rubs his back.

“You promise?”

“Would I lie to you?”

Wally shakes his head, his arms squeezing a little bit tighter around her waist.

“There’s… there’s kids at my school who say that it’s weird.”

Iris rolls her eyes. “Kids who know nothing.”

“Dad…” Wally huffs, his voice cracking in way that makes Iris’s chest start to seize in outrage. “Dad says it too.”

It takes a lot of willpower to bite her tongue in that moment. An anger only ever brought on by her brother sets her heart on edge and a bad taste in her mouth. Iris closes her eyes in frustration, taking a deep breath. If it wasn’t for this kid right here, she would’ve disowned that man years ago.

“Your father’s an idiot.”

Wally sits up like a shot, his eyes wide and hurt and panicked. Iris reaches out to cup his cheek gently, her expression softening.

“But-”

She shakes her head. “No. Your father is an _idiot_ if he says things like that to you. There is nothing wrong with liking boys, if that’s what you want. I never want you to believe a word about that again, you hear me?”

His gaze drops to stare into his lap, lips pressing together in a tight line.

“Wally?”

Wally curls in a little on himself.

Iris strokes her fingers through his hair again. “There is _nothing_ about you that could ever stop me from loving you.”

Wally throws himself into her lap again, face buried against her stomach. Iris just leans forward and wraps him up in as much of a hug as she can. They sit like that for a while, Iris’ legs going a little numb from the weight of the teenager in her lap, but she doesn’t move a muscle until Wally does. Eventually, he shifts to lay on his back, head still in his aunt’s lap.

Iris smiles gently down at her nephew, a hand sit sitting firmly in his hair.

“So.”

“Hm?”

“Is he cute?”

His eyes go wide again, cheeks flushing red, and his hands fly up to cover his face in embarrassment.

_“Aunt Iris!”_

She grins. “What? It’s a valid question.”

“You can’t just- it’s not that-” Wally throws his arms in the air, just barely missing Iris as she leans back out of the way of his flailing limbs. “I mean-”

“Start from the beginning.”

“I just… I dunno… I only just figured this out. He’s the first boy I’ve ever even _looked_ at before and it’s not like I’ve ever thought about looking at him like _that_ but he just smiled at me today and it was like – **BAM** – but like what am I supposedtodohe’smybestfriendI’mnotsupposedtolikemybestfriendwhatifthisruinseverythingwhatifhedoesn’tlikeboys _–_ _what if **he** thinks it’s weird oh god_ -”

“Wait whoa wait-” Iris waves her hands in the air in a ‘time-out’ motion. It’s still hard for her to decipher speedster-talk, even after all this time, but she manages to pick out something in that jumble of words.

“ _Best friend?_ ”

Wally clams up, slapping his hands over his face again.

A smile starts to creep over Iris’ face again, wide and joyful and full of mischief.

“You like Dick.”

His hands drop to cover just his mouth, cheeks flaring red and eyes staring at her like she’s grown another head.

**_“Aunt Iris!!!”_ **

“What!?”

“Word choice!”

“What?”

“You can’t _say_ that!”

“What?! What did I say?”

“I can’t tell you I like _boys_ and then you say _that_!”

Iris blinks in confusion again, but then it dawns on her. She bursts out laughing, flopping backwards to lay flat on the bed, giggling like a teenager. The _actual_ teenager in the room crawls up to lay next to her, completely scandalized.

“It- It’s not my f-fault that you picked a kid with _that_ name to crush on.” She giggles, clutching at her aching stomach.

“Gross…” Wally shakes his head, flopping facedown into the blankets. “What am I gonna do…?”

Coughing out the last few giggles left in her, Iris rolls onto her side to face her nephew.

“Well, you could tell him.”

Wally lifts his head to give her a stare that clearly says, _‘absolutely not’._

She rolls her eyes. “Or you could hold it in forever, never knowing if something could come from it and live the rest of your life in regret.”

This time he looks away, chewing anxiously at his lower lip.

“ _Or_ ,” Iris lays a gentle hand on his shoulder, “you can just _have a crush_. If this is the first time you’ve ever felt this way, maybe test the waters. See if you feel the same way the next time you see him. Think about your feelings.”

Wally flops down into the blankets again.

“That’s gross.”

“That’s being a teenager.” Iris laughs again, ruffling his hair. “Feelings are weird.”

“Feelings suck.”

“Yeah.”

“Are they always like this?”

“Yeah.”

Wally grimaces. “Gross.”

“Yup.” Iris nods, the ‘p’ at the end of the word coming out with a soft ‘pop’.

They both roll over onto their backs, staring up at the glow-in-the-dark stars on Wally’s ceiling. They were the first things he’d put up in this room when he was six years old, and neither of them had ever thought about taking them down. They’d arranged them in little constellations – every one of them as accurate as possible.

“Aunt Iris?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

Iris turns her head to look at her nephew. He’s still staring up at the ceiling, eyes flickering back and forth between the stars.

“Nothing to thank me for, kiddo. It’s what I’m here for.”

Wally rolls over and curls against her side, so she tucks an arm around his shoulders to hold him close.

“Still… thanks.”

She nudges him a little.

“Don’t thank me so much. I’ve got some bad news.”

He frowns, lifting his head to raise an eyebrow at her.

“What?”

“You’re crushing on Batman’s kid.”

“…shit.”

“Hey!”

“Wha-?”

“Swear jar!”


	6. Beach Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you are still in a Drabble/prompts mood, can you do this one? If you want? “Wait, are you flirting with me?” “I have been for the last three years, but thanks for noticing” for Birdflash?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big shoutout to @beawake, who requested this drabble that turned into more of a fully fledged fic. Your comments always make me smile, so I hope this makes you smile too :)
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Wally sits down on his beach towel, stretching out under his umbrella. Artemis might rag on him for it, acting like a 17th century lady or something, but he’s not taking any chances. Sure, he might like the sun, but the sun does _not_ like him. Any extra time under it’s rays would leave him with some lobster-like qualities that he really doesn’t want to deal with. So, it’s either two layers of sunscreen and a large umbrella, or a red nose and a million more freckles than he already has.

He’ll take the umbrella and ridicule, any day.

“KF!”

Wally lifts his head to find the source of the voice, grinning when he sees Robin jogging over towards him. He’s got his sunglasses on, as per usual, and a towel hung around his neck.

“Rob!” Wally raises a hand in greeting, bumping their fists together when Robin gets close enough. “Glad you could make it!”

“You kidding?” He grins, flinging his towel flat onto the sand beside Wally’s and dropping down to sit next to him. “A day like this? Wouldn’t miss it.”

Robin’s probably been in the sun for all of fifteen minutes from the trek down from the mountain to the beach, but his skin is already glowing a darker shade of brown. His black hair is shaggy and hanging in his covered eyes, looking a little windswept.

“You haven’t missed much.” Wally chuckles, shifting to lay down on his own towel. “Zatanna tried to start a splash-match with Conner. That didn’t end well.”

“Of course not.”

“Artemis is hellbent on kicking some ass at volleyball, but I think we’re _all_ a little tentative about that.”

Dick chuckles, running a hand through his messy hair. “I think I could take her.”

“You’re probably the only one who could- or would.” Wally snorts. He reaches into his beach bag to pull out some potato chips, ripping open the plastic and delving inside. After inhaling a few handfuls, he tilts the bag towards his friend.

Dick cocks an eyebrow. “You? Sharing?”

Wally rolls his eyes. “I’m in a giving mood. Besides, it’s you.”

Dick blinks, his lips pursing in thought for a moment before reaching into the bag and taking his own handful of chips. “So, umbrella time?”

Wally shrugs. “Yeah, gettin’ a little toasty.”

“How long you been out here?”

“Long enough. I can already feel myself gettin’ crispy, I don’t need weird patchy freckles and a red face.”

Dick frowns. “Weird and patchy?”

“Yeah,” Wally squints against the bright light as he looks up at his friend. “They clump together when I’m in the sun too long, they go blotchy and weird.”

“I don’t think it’s weird, I like your freckles.”

Wally rolls his eyes. “You’re my best friend, you have to say that.”

Dick’s frown gets deeper, and he shakes his head. “Not true.”

“That you’re my best friend?”

“That I have to say that.”

Wally snickers, raising an arm to tuck his hand under his head. “Yeah, _right_.”

“I’d tell you if you were ugly.”

“Thanks.”

“No really, I’d be brutally honest. You’re lucky you’re cute.”

Wally blinks at that, staring up at the inside of his umbrella. Did he hear that right?

Before he can question it, something blots out the sun above them and Wally’s too thrown from the ‘cute’ comment to notice the red volleyball soaring towards him. He doesn’t react fast enough, and it hits him square in the face.

“Heads up!”

He’s laying flat on his back, groaning behind both hands clasped over his face. Dick is wheezing next to him, clutching his stomach from laughing so hard. Wally glares at him over his knuckles, watching the other boy rolling in the sand, overtaken with giggles.

Oh, look at that. Blood.

“Ah - little too late there, Miss M!” Wally calls out, his voice distorted from pinching his nose to stop the blood flow. He moves to tilt his head back but feels something on the back of his neck, pushing him forward.

“Nope, don’t do that.” It’s Dick, who’s still laughing, but it’s more subdued now. He’s kneeling next to him, holding out a small towel with one hand and the other still propping Wally’s head forward. “You tilt back and the blood will just drain down the back of your throat.”

“Gross.” Wally mutters. He takes the towel from his friend and holds it under his nose.

“Sorry Wally!” M’gann floats over, her expression sympathetic as she lands next to them, kneeling in front of the other red head. “Artemis is a little… enthusiastic, about volleyball…”

“C’mon, Meg! Toss it back!”

A familiar husky voice calls out from across the beach. Wally peaks around Robin’s side to see Artemis standing at the edge of the volleyball court, hands on her hips. He flips her the bird, a gesture she responds to by sticking her tongue out.

“Fuck you, Arty!”

“No thanks.”

“You just wait, I’m gonna-”

“What, Kid Klutz? You gonna bleed on me?”

“Kid Kl-? _You hit me in the face with a volleyball!_ ”

“You hit my volleyball with your face.”

“ _That’s_ it-!”

Wally lunges forward to get to his feet but finds a firm hand planted against his chest holding him in place.

“Whoa! Hit the brakes, KF.” Dick shakes his head, still chuckling.

“She-!”

“Is gonna hand you your ass the second you step on that court. Don’t do that to yourself, dude, you’re already bleeding.”

“It’s fine, it’s already healing.”

“And it’s gonna heal _wrong_ if you don’t let me set it.” Dick rolls his eyes. “Why don’t we go inside, before you have a crooked nose _and_ a wounded ego.”

“Too late for that.”

They both glance up to see M’gann clasping both hands over her mouth, eyes wide in disbelief at her own words. Dick bursts out laughing again, clutching Wally’s shoulder for support while the ginger gives her an incredulous look.

“Wow. Thanks Meg.”

“Sorry Wally!” She squeaks, snatching up the volleyball from where it sits next to him in the sand and turning to fly back to the court. “Feel better!”

Wally scowls, then grimaces in discomfort as the motion shifts his already healing nose. Dick straightens up, still gasping for breath through his giggles, and claps him on the back gently.

“C’mon, let’s get you cleaned up.”

“Fine…”

The trek back up to the Cave takes longer than Wally would like, but he’s used to walking alongside his oh-so-human best friend, so he doesn’t mind as much. By the time they get inside, he can already tell his bones have mended themselves, but probably not in any way that’s flattering.

“Okay,” Wally mumbles as they enter the med bay, dropping the towel from his face and turning to Dick. “What’s the damage?”

Dick clamps his lips together, and Wally can tell he’s trying not to laugh all over again.

“It needs re-breaking, doesn’t it?”

“I mean…”

“You’re gonna do it, aren’t you?”

“I don’t have to.”

“Does it look stupid?”

“It’s not… the worst?”

“Do it.”

“Walls-“

“Just do it, Dick.” Wally gestures to his whole face. “This is the money maker.”

Dick scoffs, shoving him playfully towards the stretcher that’s sitting against the wall. Wally complies and hops up onto the stiff cushion, gripping the metal frame tightly as he braces himself for what’s coming. Dick hands him a towel to place between his teeth, and Wally takes a shallow breath before doing so, closing his eyes as he feels Dick’s hands come to rest on his face.

“NMMF-! AH **_FUCK_**!”

Dick grips his shoulders as Wally keels forward, who’s hands raise up to cover his aching nose.

“Stop squirming!”

“Son of a _bitch!_ ”

“You did not complain this much when you first got hit.”

“I had somewhere else to direct the- _goddammit_ , that hurt.”

“Stop touching it, let me set it for you.”

Wally huffs, eventually complying and placing the towel back in his mouth as Dick aligns his nose. Using any kind of anaesthetic would be pointless, as it would be burnt out of his system too fast to have any effect, so Wally just bears the pain and grits his teeth against the towel. Dick places some medical tape over the break, his touch as light as it can be while trying to set the bone correctly.

Dick pulls back to check his work, then nods his approval. “There. Was that so hard?”

“Mmmf..”

“You can take that out of your mouth now, idiot.”

Wally spits out the towel and throws it at his friend. “Yes, it was that bad.”

Dick swats the it away, somehow managing to get it into the biohazard bin without even trying. “You asked me to!”

“Still hurt.”

“Oh, quit complaining. Let me clean you up, you’re still covered in blood.”

Dick douses a fresh towel in some water and grabs Wally’s chin, tilting his head this way and that to wipe away the dried blood. He’s gentle, but firm, his brows furrowed in concentration. By the time he’s finished, Wally can feel his nose throbbing less and less as the bone heals properly. He reaches up to rip off the medical tape, wincing as the adhesive pulls at his skin, and wiggles his nose gently to test it.

“Alright, how’s it look now?” Wally grins, hands on his hips and chin tilted up as if to say, ‘check me out!’

Dick glances up from the sink, eyes flickering over Wally’s face for a moment before the corner of his mouth twitches up into a small smile. “Good.”

“As per _usual_.” Wally hops off the table, zipping over to his friend and latching onto him in a hug from behind. “Thanks for the patch job, Doc!”

Dick turns in Wally’s arms – surprising him – and smirks, leaning back against the edge of the sink. “Gotta keep that pretty face intact, right?”

Wally blinks. “Uh. Right.”

Dick’s glasses are sitting on top of his head, as he needed them out of the way in order to fix Wally’s nose. They’re pushing his bangs out of his face, revealing clear blue eyes shining with mischief in a way that only Wally ever gets to see. It’s… cute?

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

Wally blinks again. “Uh- like what?”

“Like I’ve got something on my face.”

“I’m not?”

“Well you’re looking at me weird.”

“No, I’m not!”

Dick grins, crossing his arms. “Do you just like looking at my face?”

“No-“

“So, you don’t like my face?”

“What?” Wally shakes his head, wondering how on earth they got onto this topic. “No! I mean- sure? Wait, why would I-?”

“God, you’re such an idiot.” Dick rolls his eyes, his chest shaking with quiet laughter. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

“Why do you keep saying that?” Wally frowns, only now noticing that Dick is still in his arms. Which isn’t weird. Is it? “Wait hang on-”

“There it is…”

 “-are you flirting with me right now?”

Dick plucks his shades off the top of his head, settling them back on the bridge of his nose and smiling at Wally in a way that makes his chest flutter. “I mean, I have been for the last three years, but thanks for finally noticing.”

“You- what?”

“I’ve been flirting with you since I was 15, you moron.” Dick flicks his nose, and Wally flinches in surprise rather than pain. “Mr. Flirts With Anything That Has A Pulse, you really can’t see it when someone else is into you.”

“You’re into me?”

Dick rolls his eyes again. “Jesus, you’ve got a thick skull.”

“Hey!” Wally flicks him back, green eyes narrowed in offense.

Now Dick’s grinning again. “There you are. I was beginning to wonder if I shocked the sense right out of you.”

“You almost did.”

“Not a difficult task.”

Wally throws his hands in the air in exasperation, stepping away from his friend. “Christ, is it Pick-On-Wally Day or something? You’re relentless.”

“Sorry.” Dick’s smile turns sheepish as he rubs the back of his neck. “Kind of a… defense mechanism, I guess.”

Wally turns back to him, hands dropping to rest at his sides. Dick is still leaning against the sink, now crossing his arms over his still bare chest in a sort of hunched position, staring at the floor. All the cheeky bravado is gone, replaced by what looks like a strong case of nerves. Wally realizes that he really doesn’t like that look on Dick.

“Why would you need that?”

“What?”

“A defense mechanism.”

“Oh.” Dick shrugs, glancing up at Wally once before staring at the floor again. “Uh. I dunno. I guess… for whatever your reaction to this is.”

“Well, _surprise_ is definitely part of it.” Wally takes a step closer again. “Why did you never say anything?”

Dick finally looks up at him again, but his expression is hilariously deadpan. “I did. Or I tried to. It’s like you’ve been deaf for three years, I didn’t think I’d ever get it through your head.”

“You did now.”

Wally notices how close he’s gotten to Dick again, who seems to notice it as well, since a strong blush flares up his cheeks all the way to the tips of his ears. Wally decides he kind of likes that.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“What- uh…” Dick clears his throat, standing up a little straighter. “What does that mean?”

“Not sure yet.”

His gaze flickers over Dick’s face, taking in all the little things he’s never really noticed before: his sharp jawline, full lips, straight nose. Those blue eyes, hiding behind pitch black sunglasses. Eyes he’s never seemed able to look away from. Not that he’s ever wanted to.

Dick is pretty. Not in a feminine way, but that’s not a bad thing. It’s just a fact. Dick is pretty, now. Handsome. Kinda hot, actually, now that Wally thinks about it.

Wally’s not really thinking a whole lot right now though.

“Mind if I try something?” He asks, voice soft and curious.

Dick swallows visibly, his Adam’s apple bobbing in a way that Wally finds kind of inviting.

“Sure.”

Wally lifts a hand, hesitating for only a fraction of a second that Dick would never be able to register, before gently taking Dick’s shades off and placing then on the counter beside them. Dick’s eyes never leave his, watching his every movement. Both of them are holding their breath at this point. Wally’s pushes a stray lock of black hair back into place before slipping his hand around the nape of Dick’s neck, tilting his head up ever so slightly.

Dick meets him halfway as Wally leans in. He’s not surprised this time – Dick always seems to know what he’s thinking. Wally closes his eyes just before their lips meet, that last second of anticipation feeling like an eternity – and just like that it’s like there’s fireworks going off inside his chest. He’s kissing Dick, and Dick is kissing him back, and it’s like the last few puzzle pieces of his life just slotted into place.

His free hand comes up to rest on Dick’s hip, pulling him a little closer in the process. Dick’s own hands are resting gently on his shoulders, one thumb rubbing absentmindedly over his collarbone, and suddenly Wally’s pressing Dick backwards against the sink like he just can’t get close enough. Dick squeaks into his mouth in shock, fingers gripping at his shoulders for just a second before his arms are winding around Wally’s neck. The kiss is clumsy and a little wet, considering they’ve never done it before, but Wally doesn’t really care that much. Not with Dick’s flushed skin against his own, soft lips parting for him without Wally having to ask.

The kiss breaks before either of them is ready for it to end, their foreheads pressed together and breath mingling as they gasp for air. Wally’s eyes open to find those damn baby blues watching him, glazed over with want and just a little bit of apprehension.

“So?”

“Hm?”

“You tried it.” Dick swallows, licking his lips before speaking again. “What did you think?”

Wally huffs out a soft chuckle, shifting his weight to lean his hands on the edge of the sink, trapping Dick in place between Wally’s body and the appliance. Dick’s looking at him so hopefully that Wally feels his knees go a little weak, and he wants to slap himself for being so damn oblivious. His eyes flick down to look at Dick’s mouth again, then back up to his clever, calculating, expressive blue eyes, and the realization that his best friend could be so much more than just that settles comfortably in his chest.

“I think I could get used to that.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to send me a prompt, of just yell at me about birdflash/batfam/dc in general, hit me up at notstars-doors.tumblr.com!! :D


End file.
